


Her

by BeepBopChu



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBopChu/pseuds/BeepBopChu
Summary: "Renji meet Ichigo Kurosaki,the man who is going to marry me".Ichiruki
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story three years ago on ff.net.

She was his best friend since he was five,she made sure he did do his homework.

She woke up in the middle of the night to wake him up to brush his teeth,she waited on his every command and need,when he was bullied she did stand up for him even if it meant she'd get hurt.

She told him bedtime stories.

She was the one who was there when he entered highschool.

She was the one he ran to when he had his first kiss,he told her about his first girlfriend.

Even when he he got into college.

She was there when he had his first job.

His first heartbreak.

The first time he got drunk.

she stay through his throwing up and hangover.

She tended to him.

She was always there.

She always just smiled when he told her anything no matter what it was,he taught they had the whole time in the world,that she would wait for him forever,that he'd always be the most important person to her,that her love would never end.

But recently he's being seeing her staring outside a little bit too much.

She's always smiling when she stares at phone talking to some one who wasn't him.

She's now always in a hurry to go to her classes.

She's being going out alot more.

She no longer waits for him.

It all suprises him, but he doesn't mind. To him it's just a phase she will return to her old self and they can be happy the way they were before.

He was in class talking to his other friends when she came in looking all flustered,he wondered what it was. With a huge smile, she said

"Renji, I want you to meet someone important" and he followed her. He wondered who it was. He knew her brother and her other friend -what was her name again-he had forgotten.

He saw before him the reason of her happiness, an orange haired boy who was looking at her like she was his entire world,and with a smile looking at the Orange haired boy, she spoke

"Ichigo meet Abarai Renji. He's my best friend. He's the one I've been telling you about." 

Holding the hands of her best friend, she said

"Renji meet Ichigo Kurosaki the man who is going to marry me,",the orange hair boy looked smug and he was shocked.

He lost her before he even had her.

He was wrong he didn't have all the time in the world.

He was a fool and he had lost her.

Six month later,they got married

and unlike other times he was there to support her,

He tended to her even though he knew that he wasn't going to ever be the most important person in her life anymore.

He was there to smile and listen when she rants about the orange haired boy.

He pretends to be happy

Even though it hurt, he doesn't mind because it is for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
